


Hand in Hand

by sashawiremarryme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, TAZiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: "He had been promised an easy mission and a whole lot of treasure, not a near death experience."Taako never expected to die like this. Truthfully, he never expected to die at all.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year anniversary of the final episode of TAZ Balance!

Taako struggled to stand up after a fireball so big even Lup would be jealous hit him in the chest, knocking him halfway across the chamber. Stupid Barry, stupid necromancers, he thought to himself as his vision went dark. He had agreed to help Barry clear out a group of necromancers because Lup and Kravitz were busy. He had been promised an easy mission and a whole lot of treasure, not a near death experience. He closed his eyes for a moment, deciding to let Barry deal with the rest of them. His moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of wings. He opened his eyes to face the cacophony. A swarm of ravens flew around him. He watched as two figures appeared within the swarm. Kravitz raised his scythe but, before he could act, Lup unleashed a massive wave of fire upon the remaining necromancers, killing them in seconds. Taako was miffed, he and Barry and spent ages weakening them only for Lup to come in and steal their kill, and their experience points.

Kravitz lowered his scythe after Lup finished her work. He turned to Taako. “Taako,” he said, Taako noticed a tear rolling his face. He could see Lup shaking behind him.

“What's up, babe?” No-one responded. “Why why do y’all look so serious? Did someone die?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Uhh, Taako, buddy,” Barry eventually broke the silence. “I think you should look down.” Taako rolled his eyes and followed Barry's advice.

He was standing on top of a body. His body, he realised in horror. His cloak was charred beyond repair. His other clothes were enchanted against fire damage, he had learnt a few lessons from centuries of losing cute shirts to Lup playing with fire. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his face and hair were more or less untouched. Even in death, he was still looked good.

He couldn't help it, he tried to touch his body, only to watch his hand go through his arm. He turned towards Kravitz. “Hey babe, check out this weird ghost shit!” He yelled at his partner. He walked over to Kravitz. Kravitz reached out and grabbed Taako's hands. “Hey, you can touch me! Ghost rules make no sense!” Kravitz pulled him into a tight embrace. “Hey don't worry,” he tried to reassure him, “I don't plan on staying dead for long.”

“Taako,” Kravitz cleared his throat, “do I even want to know what you mean by that?” He pulled away and wiped a tear from his eye.

“Don't worry, I've just gotta seduce the grim reaper. I got this.” He winked. Before Kravitz could respond, Lup span Taako around and pulled him into another hug. “Why are you all being so dramatic?”

“I don't know Koko, could it be the fact that you're now super dead?” Lup smiled.

“The way I see it, not much is going to change for me.” He meant it, he would still see his family. He walked back to Kravitz and grabbed his hands. “We going or what?”

Kravitz opened a rift to the Astral Plane. He and Taako walked through it, hand in hand.

Taako and Kravitz floated above the still black sea towards a collection of islands, connected by a network of bridges, at a distance, it almost looked like a spider web. “You know,” Kravitz smiled at his partner, “one of these days the Raven Queen is going to stop making these exceptions.”

“Saving the world has to have some perks, right?” The pair landed on an island that had just risen out of the sea. A house was already building itself, a perfect replica of the home Taako and Kravitz had shared for centuries.

They only had a moment of quiet before they heard a commotion erupting from the neighbouring islands. As soon as the bridges formed, connecting their island to the others, multiple figures ran over to them. The first one to reach them pulled Taako into another hug. Magnus’s strong arms effortlessly lifted Taako of the ground. He laughed as the others caught up to them.

Taako looked at the crowd his family were forming, so many faces he hadn't seen in years stretched out before him. Before he spoke to any of them he pulled Kravitz into another embrace and whispered “no prison can hold me" into his ear. Before Kravitz could respond, Taako was sucked back into the crowd that had gathered.

He was going to be just fine.


End file.
